Integrated circuits typically have input protection interposed between an input circuit and an input pad. The input pad receives a signal which is provided externally from the integrated circuit. The input circuit is designed to be responsive to the externally provided signal. The purpose of the input protection circuit is primarily for protecting the input circuit from an electrostatic discharge applied to the input pad. This is of particular significance in MOS integrated circuits. One of the advantages of MOS is very high input impedance of the gate of a MOS transistor. This results, however, in being particularly susceptible to damage by electrostatic discharge. The typical protection used includes a polysilicon resistor between the input pad and the input circuitry and a diode-connected transistor between the input circuit and ground. Another variation adds a diode-connected transistor between the positive power supply terminal and the input circuit. The polysilicon resistor provides a voltage drop which dissipates the energy of the electrostatic discharge. This voltage drop can generate enough heat to cause the polysilicon to rupture and thus be an open circuit for normal operation. Consequently, if the electrostatic discharge (ESD) exceeds the capability of the input polysilicon resistor, the input is no longer operational because there is an open circuit between the input pad and the input circuitry.